Serious
by Mira-chan1717
Summary: Black*Star is Elle; Soul is Warner. One night at dinner, Black*Star thinks Soul's going to propose, when really, he wants someone serious! Song-fic, AU I guess. Not meant to be yaoi - but it implies it. "SoulStar".


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Soul Eater _OR _Legally Blonde_.  
**Author's Note:** Oh MEIN GOTT I just had to do this. Alright, so… Let's pretend Black*Star and Soul have been together like Elle and Warner. Black*Star ends up thinking Soul is going to propose, when really, Soul wants someone SERIOUS. XD  
**2AN:** This _isn't_ meant to be yaoi; it starts of "SoulStar" and ends in B*S being, well… Dumped. XD I also changed the song slightly to fit with Soul, so… XD  
**Pairings:** Implied Soul/Black*Star; Implied Soul/Maka :D  
**Notes:** Singing is in _italics_~

**oOo**

It was a fine cool night when Soul had asked Black*Star to go to dinner with him. It was cliché and things, but not that the blue-haired assassin minded. He walked into the restaurant's gate and noticed Soul was sitting at a table outside. Black*Star joined him, wearing something a little more fancy than he normally would wear.

"So… What did you want to talk about?" Black*Star's voice rang through Soul's head and he looked up at the narcissist.

**Be cool, Soul…** Soul thought to himself.

"_We both know why we're here; I see it in your eyes._" Soul started to sing. "_I guess it calms my fear to know it's not a surprise. I thought one look at you – looking like a dream come true – would leave me speechless like you always do… But now we're wide awake; we've got some plans to make_." Black*Star looked up at him. "_Let's take some action, baby~ So, baby, give me your hand!_"

Soul stood. "_I've got some dreams to make true, I've got the future all planned. It's time to get serious! Time to get serious – with you._"

Black*Star smiled before starting to sing (it wasn't much of his thing, but he'd thought he'd try it). "_I never thought that I—_"

"Uh, honey? I'm not finished." Soul interrupted.

"Oh, sorry!"

The white-haired man smiled. "_Since I was two or three, my life was planned out neat. I'd get those ninety-nine souls, and then get that witch's soul!_" He sang while Black*Star followed with 'mmm's and 'yeah's. "_A big cool house back east, all of the amenities~ One cool kid—_"

"_At least, just like the Shinigami!_" They both sing at the same time.

"_Here's where our lives begin~_"

"_Our lives begin!_" Black*Star echoed and Soul stared at him.

"_But just where do you fit in?_"

"_Fit me in!_" He cried out, growing excited.

"_I'll break it down now, baby! So baby, give me your hand~_"

"_Oh, whoa, here's my hand, here's my hand~_" Black*Star smiled, holding out his hand like he said. Soul took it and smiled at the blue-haired boy.

"_I've got some dreams to make true—_"

"_We both got dreams to make true!_"

"_I'll know that you'll understand…_"

"_Oh yes, I understand—_"

"_It's time to get serious!_" They both sang at the same time, earning some stares from a few people. Not like Soul cared; he needed to get this out. "_Time to get serious with you, serious~_" Soul sang and Black*Star repeated the 'serious'. "_Gotta wake up and take our journey! Serious~_"

Black*Star repeated the "Serious~" again.

"_I'm telling you as a future death scythe… You want to be the god, then do it, don't be shy!_"

"_Okay!_"

"_Baby, that's why you and I—_"

"_I~_" Black*Star repeated, "_You and I…!_"

"_Should break up!_" Soul sang quickly.

Black*Star, completely unaware yet, sang out, "_Yes, baby, I'll give you my hand, we_—WHAT? You're breaking up with me?" He took his hand away from Soul and looked at the future death scythe. "I thought you were… Proposing!"

Soul sighed. "Black*Star, if I'm going to be the coolest death scythe ever, I'm going to need somebody…" He thought for a second, and began singing again. "_—Serious! Less of a Patty and more of a Maka! Serious~ Somebody classy and not too tacky._" He motioned to Black*Star.

"What?!" The boy cried out, glancing at the white-haired male with a shocked look on his face.

"_Okay, that came out wrong…_" Black*Star sobbed. "_Baby, let's both be strong!_" He continued sobbing and Soul sighed, "_I mean, we've known all along—_"

"Just shut up! What does that mean, I'm not a Maka? I'm not serious? But I… Am seriously… In love with you!"

Soul sighed again. "_Baby, my future's all planned… I've got some dreams to make true. I thought that you'd understand; it's time to get serious, time to get serious…_"

Black*star got up and ran away, leaving Soul to say, "Check, please."

**oOo**

… No comment XD

I guess if you like this pairing, then sad ending is sad. XD I personally prefer SoMa but I just HAD to do this. I know it's supposed to be sad but the writers of this song made it also bubbly as well… It's hard to explain. Oh well. XD


End file.
